


Five Years in the Making

by theofficialsarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, i don't know yet, i really just needed to get this out, sorry if there is a lot of mistakes i was too lazy to proof read it, this may turn into a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialsarah/pseuds/theofficialsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has been good friends with the Winchester's for five years now. When she overhears Dean and Sam talking about Sam having feelings for her, she decides to take action.<br/>Sam Winchester/OFC (Iris)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people actually like the idea of a fic of Sam Winchester/OFC I will totally write one. This was just drabble that I needed to get out of my head and I decided to post it. So if you like the idea of that I'll start brainstorming for a good fic.

_“Dude we need to talk..”_

You were walking down the dark motel hallway, almost to your room when you stopped dead in your tracks. It was Dean's voice. Their room was right beside yours and you didn't mean to ease drop but you couldn't help yourself. Both Dean and Sam had been acting weird around you the last few days but when you tried to bring it up Dean just shot you down with something along the lines of _I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine._ Typical Dean. Always pushing down every emotion whatsoever, smothering it like fire, as if that will make it go away. You could just barely hear the shuffle of feet, so you inch closer to the door and silently pressed the left side of yourself to the door, so you could hear better.

 _"Talk about what?_ " Sam answered.

 _"About Iris. Look I'm not freaking stupid. I see the way you look at her. Hell, anyone with eyes could tell you that."_  Dean said. There was an awkward silence and by that time you really regretted your decision to listen in. Your heart was beating loudly against your chest and your palms had become sweaty. The thought of Sam liking you as anything more than a friend shocked you. You had been friends with the Winchesters boys for a good 5 years now. Why would he wait till now to let someone know?

 _"Dude, shut up."_ Sam stammered. You felt a small jolt of pain in your heart. You use to have a crush on Sam when you first met him. He was so sweet and caring, and very passionate about the cause. Not that Dean wasn't or anything. Plus he had a good build. You were only 5'4 and you loved how he towered over you. In a sense, you felt protected almost. And his hazel eyes. You'd dreamt of those eyes a dozen times or so, but after about a year you gave up, convinced he only saw you as a friend/sister. You and the boys had been through some dark stuff together. You honestly felt like they were family. Like you had one to begin with anyway. The sound of footsteps pulled you out of your little thought bubble and your stomach dropped when you realized that the footsteps were coming from the boys' room and they were coming towards you. You lurch yourself towards your door and shove your hand into your jacket pocket, just in time to act like you were trying to find your keys when Dean opened the door. He had his jacket on and keys in hand and you could tell he was going out. Knowing him, he was probably heading off to get some food or to go pick up some girl at a bar. You never could tell.

" _Hey Iris, I thought you were still at the library?"_  Dean observed. You clam up. " _I-I uh just got back. The library closed at 8 so I figured I'd just do my research from the comfort of my two star motel room bed."_  You stutter. You feel blood rushing to your cheeks because you messed up some of your words. You look down at your hands that now hold the small key to the room.

" _Oh, well I'm going to go do some research of my own."_ He said smugly and when you looked up at him, he had a slight grin on his face. You roll your eyes and say " _Use protection. I don't wanna see little Deans running around the real world someday."_ You tease. " _Oh hush, this is not my first rodeo."_ he pointed out. Before you could reply, you notice Dean suddenly make a smug smile and you know nothing good will comes of it. " _Hey speaking of research, Sam was doing some himself. Why don't you join him? You two work better together than alone."_ You feel butterflies fill your tummy as the idea of sitting beside Sam enters your head. Just knowing that he has the same feelings you once did, makes you want to smile till your face hurts. Dean quickly added " _And I think he mentioned that he needed to talk to you about something."_ But before you had time to respond, he was already down the hall whistling to himself. If he had still been standing there, you would've glared at him. You knew exactly what he was doing to Sam, making him come face to face with his emotions. Something neither of them did well. But you wanted to know how Sam felt. All the old feelings that you had let settle deep inside you were stirring up once again and you couldn't help put have a grin on your face. A small part of you was saying that you shouldn't force him into to telling you anything, but you had zero time for patience. Hell, you've waited 5 damn years for this moment. You slide your key back into your pocket and walk over to Sam's room.

 You knock 4 times and as you wait for the door to open you play with a thread that is on the sleeve of your jacket. The door opens to reveal Sam in a grey V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans and socks. You look him up and down really quick before asking if it was okay for you two to do research together. You could tell he felt awkward around you. He wasn't his usual lay backed self. He takes up his spot on the bed where he was sitting and you have three options. You can sit at the table, on Dean's bed, or on the other side of Sam's bed. You felt terrible; you had the urge to mess with him. You wanted to try and few things. Flirt and see if he would flirt back. You wanted to make sure this was real before you got too attached to the younger Winchester. You walk over to the empty side of the bed and set down your laptop case. You quickly slide off your vans before pulling off your jacket and tossing it onto the table. You quickly take your spot by Sam, rubbing your arm against his. He was practically radiating heat. The touch of his skin against yours set off a million butterflies in your stomach. You felt slightly embarrassed. You were acting like you did as a teenager, but you didn't care. Sam meant a lot to you and you wanted to enjoy all of it. He got stiff when you rubbed against him and scooted a little away from you, but covered it up to make it look like he was just trying to give you some room. You open your laptop and gently press the on button, and as you wait for your laptop to start up, you look over at Sam's screen. You see that he was the 4 autopsy reports pulled up. What attracted you guys to the city was the possible vampire attacks. There had been 4 people that had been killed outside of the same club over the last week. Throats torn out, and the bodies almost drained of all their blood. " _Vamp, right?"_ You comment as you lean closer to get a better look. He clears his throat and answers " _Uh yeah I think so. All the bodies were pretty much the exact same and they all seemed to be women between to ages of 20 to 30.”_ Sam scoffed. " _He even has a type. Short petite girls between the ages of 20 and 30 with long brown hair and hazel eyes."_ You nod. He just described you pretty much. You were 28 and you had brown hair and hazel eyes, plus you were pretty small. All 120 pounds and 5 foot 4 of you. You let out a small laugh and look at him. His gives you and confused look. It's obvious he hasn't gotten it yet. "Sam, think about all the women you know. Who fits that description? You see it in his face as he works out what you ask him. He then gives you a baffled look. _"Wow. Well if we had to resort to using bait, then we have the perfect person, don't we?"_ he smiles but quickly adds _"Not like we would do that though."_ You narrow your eyes. Does he think you can't handle a single vamp on your own? He should know you better than that. You jab him in the side and he quickly grabs your hand to make you stop after saying _"Ow!" What are you poking me for?"_ he questions. You try and yank away but he has a solid grip on you. " _What, you think I can't take of a vampire on my own??_ " you challenged. His voice is slightly higher as he answers. " _What, I never said that!_ " he explained. You finally free your hand of his grasp and you decide to jab him again. See where things go. Almost as soon as you begin to poke him again, he takes your hand in both of his and holds it firmly in place. " _You may not have said those exact words, but that's what I was getting from it. I can take care of myself, I don't need the Winchesters to rescue Me."_ you continue. You give up trying to get your hand back and resort to giving him a pout. He laughs lightly and you see he begins to blush. He instantly lets go of your hand at this point and clears his throat. His attention is back on his laptop and you look to see that yours is waiting to be logged into. You quickly type your password and your home screen pops up. You open your email to and open the most recent email that was from Sam. It had all the information that he had gotten from the police. You quickly sift through it but you don't focus too much on it. You can't. All of your thoughts are Sam related. You really just wanna snuggle up next to him; take in his heat and his scent.  Your patience is wearing thin. You decide you're just going to go straight for it. " _So I was talking to Dean in hall earlier and he said you needed to talk to me about something to do with why you had been acting so weird lately."_  His eyes narrow and you know he is pissed at Dean for saying anything to me, but you know he will get over it. " _I-uh-I don't know what he's talking about. I haven't been acting weird, have I?_ " Even for a man who lies for a living, he wasn't ready for that one. He fumbled with his hands and his laptop, as a nervous habit. Sometimes you wanted to compare him to a giant gentle bear, but you know it would only embarrass him. You sigh and before you can even think the thought all the way through you blurt it out. " _I like you Sam. I have since I met you. And not in a friend way. I didn't really notice until today but you've been acting like you feel the same_." You held your breath. If Dean and you were wrong this was about to get very awkward. You held your breath for a response. When nothing is said you let out a small sigh and turn back to your laptop. You begin to close your laptop and put it in your case. " _Iris._ " his voice is small, but it stops you from turning to hang your feet off the bed. You slowly look over and up and him to see he is staring at you. You blink a few times and you feel like the air had been sucked out of the room. Was this really happening? You wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. As he closes his laptop and turns to face you, you can't take your eyes off his face. He had an almost completely healed cut just above his right eyebrow from a fight he had been in with a ghoul just a few days prior to this. You sit up and turn as well. You feel like you're watching a movie and they are about to drop the bomb and you're on the edge of your feet, just waiting to see what happens. Finally he looks directly at you, his eyes meeting yours. The fear of rejection washes over you but you hold your ground. You had waited a long time for this moment. After what seems like an eternity, he speaks. _"Iris, I've liked you since the day I met you. Although when we did meet I was at a dark time of my life. It wasn't only until recently that I even realized how I felt about you. When that ghoul went straight after you, the urge you jump in front and protect you was overwhelming. And afterwards I just wanted to hold you, comfort you."_ You both were now sitting in front of each other, crisscross. He looked down at his hands and began to distract himself with them. You let out a huge breath. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off your chest. You sit up onto your knees to where you are actually eye level with him. This pulls him back and your eyes are locked together once again. And that's when you realize you can't hold it back any longer. You kiss him. It's a messy, desperate kiss, but you don't care. Your hands quickly find their way to either side of his face as you massage the soft prickly skin. HIs lips move against yours in a rushed, crazed movement and instantly his hands find your hips. You had practically jumped into his lap when you decided to kiss him. It was an awkward position but you didn't care. You deepened the kiss as your hands slowly made their way to his neck and up into his hair. You barely pull but the reaction is so much more. A groan escapes his lips and you only want him more. You kiss him harder, your heart racing. His mouth against yours is making you melt and you return all the kisses he gives you. After a minute of being in that awkward sitting position he picks you up by your hips and you wrap your legs around his waist. Your left hand comes out of his messy hair and back to his face while your other hand slowly massages his scalp. You feel his tongue against your lips and teeth and you open your mouth allowing him complete access, which he instantly takes granted of. Once he had discovered every inch of your mouth he pulls back and begins to kiss down your jaw making his way every so slowly down your jaw and eventually to your neck. Your hand that was resting on his face is greeted by his hand holding yours in place, rubbing different patterns into your hand. The other hand starts at the base of your spine where you skin is exposed between your jeans and your t-shirt. You jump at the suddenly skin to skin contact and it feels like electricity is running from him to you. Slowly he runs his fingers up under your shirt right at the same time as his mouth makes it to your neck. You let out a gasp as he slowly sucks at nips at your neck and you feel his smirk against your flesh. Lifting your hand, you try and bring his mouth back to yours, but he is set on kissing every inch of your neck and collar bone.

After what seems like forever his mouth finally makes it back to yours and you feel like you've been starved. You turn it into a dirty kiss real quick when you stick your tongue into his mouth. His breathing hitches as you softly grind your groin up against his. His hand that isn't on your spine makes its way to your hip and tries to hold you as still as he can. You could feel how excited he was. His erection was pressed up against your belly button as you kissed. Your hands leave his hair and make their way to the top of his jeans. You bite into his lower lip making just the smallest amount of blood come out and you slowly try and undo his jeans. His hands find yours and he pulls back and asks in a panting voice " _You sure?_ " You smile and nod vigorously as you fumble with the button. Suddenly you aren't upright anymore. You feel the mattress meet your back and his weight lift off you for a moment. He sits up and quickly pulls off his shirt, tossing it across the room. You've already got yours halfway off and he helps you with yours as well. Once it's off he throws it in the same direction as he threw his shirt. You reach for your jeans but he gently pulls your hands away and holds them on either sides of your face. He leans down for a long deep kiss that gets cut off just a little too soon. He pulls back and undoes your jeans pulling them off of you. Now you sit in just your panties and bra beneath Sam. You want him so bad, it physically hurts. You let out a small whine, and he just smirks. Pulling both of your arms above your head he holds them with just his left hand while his other hand slowly trails down your body and he showers your neck, jaw, and lips with kisses. He finds your sweet spot by your collar bone when you twitch underneath him. _Dammit!_ You think but you don't really care. He begins to nip and suck at this spot making you squirm underneath him. His hand had been playing with your stomach when it found its way to your panties. He slides his fingers over the clit feeling it get wet through the thin cloth. He was toying with you. A moan escapes your lips but you are powerless underneath him. His lips make their way back to yours and he places small kisses on your lips over and over as he slides the panties to the side. Without warning he presses one finger deep inside you. Normally you would restrain yourself but it was so unexpected. You let out a loud moan against his lips and he smirked. You were doing just as he wanted you to do. His lips smash hard against yours as his finger quickly begins to build a rhythm. Your breath becomes shaky and he notices, as he adds another finger. You push your crotch against his hand making them go only deeper but you could feel yourself building up. And just as quickly as those fingers were in you, they were taken away. His lips don’t leave yours, but he does let go of your hands above your head to get his jeans off. Once they are on the floor he sits between your legs. You can't help but stare his fully erect penis. It's pretty big, which was what you expected. Right as you sit up and reach for it, he grabs your hands and stops you. He holds them against your sides as he pulls your body forward and its then you realize that just like you, he can't wait any longer. He positions himself under you and slowly you slide onto him. He fills you completely up with pure ecstasy. You throw your head back and let out a moan. Somehow your hands find their way to his shoulders, so you could steady yourself and he doesn't move until you finally re focus back on him. You begin your trail of kisses behind his ear and he slowly starts building up a rhythm. One of his hands is on your hips and the other is tangled in your hair. You're down to his collarbone now and you bite him pretty hard. You get what you want from him, a loud groan and a swift pickup in the pace. This distracts you from the mark you were leaving on his skin as you lean your head back, mouth open, your hips grinding meeting his thrusts. You could tell he was getting close by how he kept jerking his hips and you knew you were too. You held on as long as possible but one too many thrusts and you are thrown over the edge. Somehow you manage to find his mouth and you’re kissing him hard as you ride out your orgasm. Right as yours finishes, his begins and he pounds into you, making your last a tiny bit longer. He comes deep inside you and you honestly don't even care that you guys didn't use protection. All you wanted now was to snuggle up into Sam and sleep. After a few minutes and lazy kisses and pull apart and he walks over to the bathroom. You hear him start the water and he comes back to the door. " _Care to join me, Iris?"_ You nod quickly and he comes over and scoops you up into his arms taking you into the small bathroom that was already filling with steam. You couldn't wait for round two.


	2. Three Weeks Later

It had been exactly three weeks since you and Sam.. Well you know. Just thinking about it made you blush. You two hadn't really talked much after that night. Now, every situation where you two are in the same room, became awkward and it didn't take Dean long to notice. You guys were on your way back to the bunker in the impala. Dean was driving and Sam sitting shotgun. His head was slumped over and you could hear him lightly snoring. Your phone beeps, showing you that you had a low battery. Probably from listening to music for the entire trip. Pulling out your earbuds, you set your phone on the floorboard and turn to put your legs in the seat. You guys still had a long way to go and a soft mist of rain had started so you decide it's the perfect time to get some shut eye. "I'm gonna nap." you mutter as you stretch your legs out in the seat. A yawn escapes your mouth and you notice how tired you really are. That last case you guys worked really wore you out, considering you fought off two vampires by yourself. Dean nods silently and you get all comfortable, covering your upper body with your jacket. It doesn't take but a few seconds, and you're out like a light.

 

"Iris, we're here. I swear if I have to carry you inside again, you're gonna owe me." The sound of a door shutting and Deans gravely voice woke you and you notice you're no longer on the road, but instead inside the garage of the bunker. You rub your eyes as you say "I'm up I'm up. And I don't owe you shit." you grab your duffel bag and get out of the car, the bight lights of the garage blinding you. You head straight to your room, tossing your bag on the bed and heading straight for the shower. Motel showers will never compare to the one in the bunker. Like Dean said, the water pressure is amazing. You quickly bathe and before you know it, you're all dressed for bed. Your semi wet hair is still unbrushed so you walk over to your dresser to grab your comb. Just as you start to comb your hair, a soft knock at the door interrupts you. Crossing the room quickly, you open the door to see Sam. You can tell he had showered too, since his long hair was still damp. "Oh, hi Sam... What's up?" you say. You feel awkward and stupid. What if Sam didn't really feel the way you felt about him. This idea made your stomach drop. "Um do you mind if I come in?" he asks softly. You nodd and move so that he can come in. He stays standing and turns to face you. You two make eye contact and you blush. You feel like a dumb teenager again, blushing all the time. A few minutes of silence pass by. You look away from his eyes after a few seconds, not wanting to make it more awkward than it already was. Another minute passed before the silence was broke. "Iris, about the other night.." Sam starts but you put your hand up to stop him. "Look I understand if you don't want whatever this is between us to continue. It was the heat of the moment." you stutter. You felt dread inside. You really liked Sam. Maybe even loved him. The thought of loving Sam Winchester made your stomach fill with butterflies. But as soon as you say that he crosses the room, clearing the distance between us in just a few strides. He cups your face, so your forced to look into his eyes. You didn't want to look away. "No, Iris that wasn't what I meant. I wanted to tell you that the other night was.. for lack of better words, amazing. I've liked you for awhile now and now that I know you feel the same way.. It's like this feeling of relief has washed over me. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to give us a shot." You can't stop the cheesy grin that is forming on your face. Instead of answering him with words you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, hard. His hands move from your face to your hips and suddenly your feet are no longer around, but rather wrapped around his waist. You tangle your fingers in his hair and give a little pull and without warning, he groans. You kiss him harder and pull his hair again. Another groan. You pull away simply because you require oxygen to breathe. Your both out of breathe and before you could even try to kiss him again his mouth is around making its way from your jaw line and down to your neck. He sucks softly and then he bites, sending a wave of both pain and pleasure through you. Suddenly a voice coming from your wide open door, interrupts you both and he quickly lets you go, and you almost fall in the process. You catch your balance and see Dean staring at you both with the biggest grin on his face. "Took you two long enough. And by the way Sammy, you owe me a beer." Flustered, you rush over and shut the door in his face, locking it as well. You turn and lean against it as you stare at Sam. His cheeks are extremely red. A yawn escapes your lips and you're suddenly reminded how tired you are. Sam walks over and places a soft kiss on your forehead. "I'll let you sleep." As he opens the door you stop him. "Wait! Will you stay with me? Just for tonight." The door shuts again. He turns and walks to you, picking you up like before. He starts towards the bed and lightly sets you down. You grab his shirt collar and pull him in for a long sweet kiss. Once you're done, you fix the bed and get under the covers. Sam soon joins you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you up against him. His skin radiated heat and his smell made you want to melt. You turn to face him only to catch him staring. "What?" you ask. He sighs and says "Nothing.. I just never thought this would ever happen is all. That and you're stunningly beautiful." he smirks as your cheeks become scarlet. You peck him on the lips once before before snuggling into him and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this update isn't that long, but I just needed to post something to get back into the swing of writing. I'm going to try and update sometime later this week and it will much better/longer than this. I defiantly welcome feedback, so feel free to comment. All I ask is you not be rude. I hope you all enjoy.  
> ps I know I'm not that great at spacing things out, but I'm learning so just give it time. Know that I am trying.
> 
> xoxo, Sarah.


End file.
